one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Flumpty
ONaF = Golden Flumpty is a hallucinatory antagonist featured in ''One Night at Flumpty's''. Though he begins appearing after 1 AM, he can be considered an 'end-game' antagonist due to his prominence towards the night's end. __TOC__ Appearance Golden Flumpty appears to be an egg similar to Flumpty Bumpty, except possibly rotten, due to the fact his shell is full of cracks and he is yellow. He appears to have crooked teeth with fangs next to his top front teeth, and has a hole that goes from the bottom of his eyes to the top of his mouth, a cracked head at the top right of his shell and has a rounded nose. As his name suggests, he is based off of Golden Freddy in how he looks and behaves. Though his name is Golden Flumpty, he is not actually golden, though his eyes shine with golden lens flares. Hallucinations There are four hallucinations that occur when Golden Flumpty appears in The Office. First, the player sees Flumpty, normally. After this vanishes, the player will see another Flumpty, with big, white eyes. The third is a rather disturbing, horrendously cracked, eyeless, wide-mouthed, screaming bloodcurdlingly Flumpty, with the word 'hide' near it. The final hallucination is very similar, though a black fluid is coming from the eyes and mouth of Flumpty. These brief flashes do not do anything, and they stop when Golden Flumpty vanishes or kills the player about a second later, they will be brought to the Game Over screen. Behavior Golden Flumpty acts like a hallucination that will activate late in the night. He will appear randomly, and if he appears, pulling up the monitor is the only way to get rid of him. Failing to do so will result in a jumpscare, followed by the player's demise. Jumpscare When Golden Flumpty jumpscares the player, he jumps at the screen with his mouth agape similar to that of Golden Freddy's jumpscare from Five Nights At Freddy's 2. His eyes glowing white with tiny black dots in the middle resemble either stars or lights. He has cracks all over him and a missing piece on his head. It's possible to also see faint, yellowish-white teeth in his mouth during the animation. His body cannot be seen at this time, though that may just be because of the lighting. Audio The scream Golden Flumpty emits when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *He is likely referred to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. **His jumpscare is similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * If Grunkfuss The Clown is in The Office, when his jumpscare occurs, Golden Flumpty will get rid of Grunkfuss, as he might be an overlay, like the HUD, and Golden Flumpty's jumpscare removes the HUD and other overlays. * According to Jonathan, his design was accidentally based of a boss from Persona 4. While he does not state which boss this is, it is theorized to be Shadow Teddie, as they both have missing skin showing only two golden eyes. * Golden Flumpty's appearance can cause a disadvantage for the player, as the only way to get rid of him is to bring up and lower the monitor. Because of this, this can help Grunkfuss move one stage forward to entering the office and killing the player, if not directly kill them afterwards. *When he is in the office in the first game, he appears to be on his knee's. However, in the second game, he seems to be standing up. |-| ONaF 2 = Golden Flumpty returns as a hallucinatory, 'end-game' antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2 Appearance Golden Flumpty is a golden, cracked egg. The right top of his head is gone. His arms are now a brownish, different color and they have different hands. He has a short, droopy nose. He also has much bigger eyes than before, his left eye is cracked below, and has 6 teeth on each side, as revealed in his jumpscare. His torso is cracked in such a fashion that it bears resemblance to a demonic smile. Behavior Golden Flumpty will start randomly appearing in The Office around 4 AM. If The Player sees him, then The Player must either raise the Laptop or turn off the lights. Otherwise, Golden Flumpty will attack the player, resulting in a Game Over Easy. When he is in The Office, the Exposure Meter does not go up, as he is a hallucination. In Hard Boiled Mode Golden Flumpty becomes active at 3 AM. Jumpscare When he jumpscares the player, his eyes glow gold with black dots in the middle, with black liquid pouring out of his eyes, albeit his left eye not being able to support the liquid, as it is completely broken under it. Also, there are grey, faint teeth on both of his lips. Audio When Golden Flumpty appears in the office Golden Flumpty Jumpscare scream. Background jumpscare music. Trivia * His jumpscare resembles Golden Freddy in the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. This is a bit of a backwards effect, as in the first game, he had a jumpscare resembling Golden Freddy's from the second game, whereas in this game, his jumpscare resembles Golden Freddy's from the first game. |-| OWaF = Golden Flumtpy was set to return as the real final antagonist of One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance His appearance is identical to the one of the two previous games. The Sixth Night In the cutscene of the unlockable sixth night Golden Flumpty would have been revealed as the true villain of the whole series. He would have been the sole threat of the night. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's Goldenflumptywithgrunkfuss.jpg|Golden Flumpty and Grunkfuss R34Ru5y.gif|Golden Flumpty's jumpscare. You can see Grunkfuss disappearing in the background. Hallucionation_1.jpg|Hallucination #1 Goldenhall2.PNG|Hallucination #2 Goldenhall3.PNG|Hallucination #3 Goldenhall4.PNG|Hallucination #4 Golden_Flumpty_Scare.png|Golden Flumpty's Jumpscare Texture. Goldenflumptycredits.png|Golden Flumpty as shown in the credits One Night at Flumpty's 2 GF trailer.png|Golden Flumpty in the second game's trailer. GF trailer2.png|Golden Flumpty twitching, first frame. GF trailer3.png|Ditto, second frame. ONAF2GoldFlumptyScare.png|Golden Flumpty's Jumpscare Texture. IMG_20150420_084413.JPG|Golden Flumpty in the The Eggnd screen Ingame golden flumpty page by creeperchild.gif|Golden Flumpty's The Eggnd Sprite GoldenFlumptyONAF2Jumpscare.gif|Golden Flumpty's Jumpscare ONAF2GoldFlumptyTwitch2.png|Golden Flumpty, twitching in The Office. ONAF2GoldFlumptyTwitch1.png|Ditto. Official Golden-flumpty-left-300x300.png|Golden Flumpty official portait in fnaflore. Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:Characters